Dead Space Sedatephobia
by xDeadPoetryx
Summary: A young boy discovers the love of his life aboard the U.S.G Ishimura. Life seems to run as normal until the crew make a grave discovery stumbling upon a secret, millenia old. An artifact containing the very essence of another life, will greed be to much?
1. Introduction

Dead Space Introduction By Martin Davey aged 16

Hi there, if you're reading this then I hope you will be reading the rest of my VERY FIRST fan fiction. Yeah woopwoop! For starters I just love dead space, it is my favourite horror game and it really got me thinking. In my novel I am striving to uncover the truth about the marker and the answers for several questions toward Isaac and his time on the U.S.G Ishimura. I will also delve into what happened before and after his arrival and how his actions affected both the Necromorph species and the universe as a whole. I hope that my novel will explain, surprise, but most importantly be enjoyed by those who love survival horrors and the thrill of a good chase (metaphorically speaking off course). My novel is a mixture between romance and horror as it contains both elements in concentrated strengths. It will contain SEXUAL DISCRIPTIONS as well as HEAVY GORE and DETAILED DEATHS. Depending on the reception I receive, will depend on if I continue to create fan fics, because if they are not enjoyed by others then what is the point? On each chapter I would ask if you could give it an exiting rating from 1-10, 10 being the highest, on edge chapter you've ever read and 1 being kinda boring. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and any thoughts you may have. Reviews and favourites very welcome. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my world of DeadSpace!

_Altman be praised!_

Suggested age range: 16+

P.S. I know my first chapter isn't exiting but it's the way I write, I like to make the reader fully picture my character and my scene as I do so I use a lot of description to create as much realism as possible. Other chapters will be more gruesome and romantic, trust me. (and also look for any symbolism, coz I like that sorta stuff)

=]


	2. Chapter 1: A New Day

Chapter 1: A New Day

Asters eyes fluttered open, shut, open…shut. He willed them to open but they seemed compelled to disobey. He felt a slow temptation to just sink back to the surreal land of dreams, allowing his mind to wonder over his past experiences and difficulties, making light of them or illuminating them in truth. Finally, he felt his hands rise from the under the warm sanctity of his covers and glide through the freezing air toward his face. After a quick session of rubbing and scraping his eyes he had no choice but to admit defeat. He had to get up, there was no logical reason for him to, but he had to. Something known as school; the hell that involves abominations such as work and thinking. He vowed one day he would kill whoever invented the mere thought of schools. But for now that would have to wait. There were bigger things for him to think about. A sudden bolt upright was triggered by a shrill alarm, screaming from his bedside table. The walky talkie shape device fit comfortably in his hand as he threw it against the wall, smashing it into teeny tiny pieces. Satisfied with himself (and the newly found serenity) Aster rose rebelliously from his bed, flinging the covers over the bed in disgust. The very though of morning irritated him.

Sitting slouched on his bedside, thoughts of the last few nights raced through him head. The nightmares, the ghoulish figures stalking him in the night, stretching their long, pointed arms toward him until… no. he would not be distracted by petty thoughts today. His head rose slightly as he reached for a small, wafer thin white rectangle, in the middle of which, was a screen. He placed his thumb over it, pressing moderately until a soft voice said "Good morning Aster, please choose your desired soundtrack". With a few flicks of his thumb and a quick press, a soft piano drifted into the room. The symphony surged throughout his entire body, giving him power and awareness. With each note played so flawlessly, the thoughts in Aster's head began to slow down, as if lullabied into formation. Only when he was fully awake did he notice the room. The same crystal white walls, the same white floors, the same big window. After getting dressed, he gave a quick glance to his secondary clock (in case his first were to get…damaged). He still had a few minutes to kill before class started; after all it was just down the hall. Every day he awoke to the same doors and floors but never the same window. As he walked slowly toward the pane of polyglass, he took special care to walk that little bit slower. The stars around him bustled with energy, the asteroid field of Protius 1 glittered with gems and rock as the worshipped sun peered forth to grace the system with its presence causing a giant spectrum of every colour conceivable. Beautiful. Just beautiful. But something was wrong, something was different. It seemed too dark this morning. It seemed to quiet. It seemed dead.


	3. Chapter 2: The Nightmare Bank

Chapter 2: The Nightmare Bank

After several minutes admiring the sinister beauty from the other side of his window, Aster quickly realized the time and grabbed his holopad in a desperate panic from his bedside cabinet. He stopped. Suddenly he remembered. The Memory Bank. He replaced the holopad softly onto his bed and walked slowly to the other side of the room to a big, white contraption. He sat down in the chair with great care and elegance. A hoarse voice rose:

"Memory Retrievement program activate"

A few coughs followed as Aster cleared his throat of the unwelcome morning gunk. After a quick rasping of his throat, he said again clearly:

"Memory Retrievement program activate"

"Thank you, request received. Opening program. Please apply headset"

A softer voice replies him, more human than machine but still with a hint of roboticness that will never be removed no matter how much they mess with the "Hybridity" of the program. A hologram of a girl appeared. She was beautiful beyond imagining. Long brown hair just fell past her waist, so smooth and shiny. Her piercing, emerald eyes stopping Aster's heart just for a second. Finally her lips, so soft, so kissable. But Aster realised this is just a hologram. He thought it made the whole machine process seem a little more human. Eventually tearing his eyes from the girl, he punched in a quick sequence of letters and numbers alike to bring up another hologram. A soft blue this time. His eyes scanned his options before he reached his hand up and just softly touched the surface of the menu, stroking strings of letters, flinging them across the screen. He then brought up his other hand and used both index fingers to drag air into a box shape from the menu choice. A window appeared. _Download sub-conscious matter_ He quickly tapped the box after looking at the clock. _Damn nearly time for class, ill have to hurry_. Small wires trickled down from the roof of the machine. Aster placed them. Then unplaced them. Then placed them for the final time. Being a perfectionist, he wanted to make sure the receptors and effectors were corresponding. A rectangular blue bar, vertical in nature, sprung from the depths of the screen. Then another window opened, bigger this time. After a quick syncing message, imagines slowly started to form. Suddenly his room lights went off. _Power failure_ Aster thought. _Lucky this runs off a backup source._

Grotesque images started to form into videos and still images as the machine recovered his thoughts and memories. There was a baby crying in a cot across the room. Aster didn't want to go forward but his legs had a mind of their own. Aster used the full power of his body to reject and override the commands given by his nerve impulses but to no avail. His hands slowly began to rise to the side of the cot wrenching himself closer. Finally his head hovered above the cot, not daring to look. For once he wanted his eyes to stay shut but again they do the opposite. He fought with his eyes for power in a few seconds that seemed like several minutes. Until finally they were ripped open by the sheer force of his consciousness. There was nothing there. The sound still remained, even stronger now. He heard someone moving on the floor above him. He looked up. It was not someone on the upper floor. A small rat like creature stood on the ceiling, upside down and parallel to the ceiling. It was crying softly to itself. Aster may have referred the size of it to a rat but now it looked more like the size a newborn baby. It turned to face him.

There was a baby's face, innocent but the flesh was torn by blade or finger or maybe by stretching of the skin as the skin has burst outward. Blood no longer flowed from the wounds suggesting that they had been attained for a length of time although the dark pink flesh was clearly visible through the translucent skin. The baby smiled as its back, bent and broke, snaps were audible as the baby writhed and screamed in agony as its spine bowed into a arch, bones snapping and twisting into place causing the baby to howl with pain. New blood ran from its tear ducts, drenching the floor and cot in blood. The legs retracted and bent outward to make a four legged digitigrade creature. The crying ceased suddenly as the baby began to laugh. A shrill high pitched laugh that sent a cold shiver down Aster's spine as he stared disgusted at the infant. The laughter rose as three protrusions appeared from behind the baby's complex spinal structure. Three long tentacles growing longer and longer, twisting and thrashing. The creature was undergoing the final stage of mutation. The baby's jaw bone snapped as the bottom half of the face was broke away and the bottom jaw line flipped 180 degrees until it remained hanging loosely under its chin before falling to allow three small tentacles to slither down its chin. Blood rushed down as the check muscles were torn and ripped apart even further. This seemed to intrigue the creature as its top lip curved into a grin as that too was ripped and deformed. Lastly, long, silver barbs burst from atop the tentacles, growing sharper and more sinister, each moment that passed. Its eyes sparkled with evil as an innocent little baby was transformed into a monster. Aster found himself again as tears ran down his face onto the creature. He had no fear of the creature. _I'm sorry _Aster sobbed. _I'm so…so sorry _a final tear trickled down his check before he bowed his head and accepted death as the creature lunged at him, firing barb after barb into Aster's back.


	4. Chapter 3: ZGB

Chapter 3- ZGB

The walk to class was worrying enough at the thought of being late, let alone the vile images and sounds racing through his head. _They're just in your mind _Aster thought. _I can't be scared of my own imagination_. The bustle of people along the hallways was normally unbearable. Today however, there was hardly anyone except from a few relaxed citizens that seemed to be enjoying the walk while staring out the polyglass to the space outside the space. Finally reaching the end of the corridor, a sharp right brought him directly to the sports quarter's entrance. There was a large group forming outside a room labelled "ZGB". Many faces didn't notice Aster but few did. Slowly a few heads turned to greet Aster with long smiles.

"Heyyy here he is. Ready for today's big game?"

"Err meh…"

"Meh isn't good enough. Come on man wakey wakey, you look like you ain't slept much, what's up man?"

The concern on Josh's face was comforting also insulting as it seemed a little sarcastic. He wouldn't understand.

"Yeah sorry ate didn't have my porridge this morning"

At this remark a few people nearby gave off a soft laughter as a wake to break the ice, into the conversation.

"Come on man, pass this time. You and your glory hunting is gunna end up with us getting beat so hard, it'd be an insult to show our faces again…"

"Yeah you need to stop showing off for a certain someone…"

A few of the people began to softly nudge him in the arm while winking playfully.

"Hey I do not!" Aster replied sharply. _She doesn't go for that sorta thing. I know that. Though, no matter how hard I try I just have to act different around people I like. Maybe ill get out of it one day…_

As soon as Aster said that, Aster's and a few of his friend's heads turned to glance at Rose as she walked slowly down the hallway to the opposite side of the door with her friends. Before they noticed, all heads except Aster's returned to their original position. Meanwhile Aster's eyes were super glued to Rose's face as he admired every aspect of her being. Her beauty, flawless, her posture, seductive yet casual. Her perfection to him and him alone. The soft piano tune began to play as his mind wondered and daydreamed of him and her and no one else. A sharp punch brought Aster from his gaze. Too late, eye contact had been made. Aster couldn't think of what else to do but give a soft grin which she returned with ease. Her eyes seemed to light up. This made him want to stare even more but luckily, the punch had left a throbbing pain in his arm which brought him back to some extent of reality. He turned to face Josh.

"Sorry daydreaming again. You were saying…"

"Yeah we noticed. Actually stare all you want now if you promise you'll pay attention in the match. The last thing we want is you getting "happy" in the middle of a match. It makes you focus falter and you trousers; somewhat uncomfortable to move not nice while gliding I'm telling you that…"

"And _you'd _know that from experience right?" Aster sarcastically replied.

"Ha ha damn right"

The group began to part and conversations started to die as a huge bulky man stomped down the hallway. His eyes glared from person to person before stopping at the door and saying:

"Right we are not here to chat, we are here to play and more importantly to win. We all played well last game…"

"Great here comes the speech. Remember last time, we hardly had time left to play"

Aster stifled a giggle but unfortunately he noticed.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Aster? I'm sure we'd all like to hear it"

"Well sir, we were just talking about how we'd like to _play_ the game _and_ win but we decided not to get our hopes up as we assumed your time consuming pep talks would consume valuable game time"

A large group of people laughed as the man's veins began to bulge in his head clearly angered.

"Well we'll see if you can talk the talk. 100 sit ups before game. Wait. Actually. No. 500"

"WHAT?"

"If you lose… if we win however you'll be let off so that's just a little…encouragement to win as your attention tends to slip"

"Fair play teach. We'll, lets play"

As he said that, the gym door slid open with a soft decompression of air, as the gym uses an airtight system to keep the rooms clean and dust free. The soft noise was comforting as he started toward the door. Rose tried for the door also. As soon as Aster realised this, he stopped, moved aside and let her continue.

"Thanks Aster, very gentleman like of you"

She gave him a quick wink as she glided through the door and sat in the G-Area. Aster walked in confidently, thrusting his things into a slender locker, glowing with a blue light. _Damn I left it open last time. I need to stop doing that. _With his white shirt on and his shorts ready and waiting, the team walked slowly into the ZG-Area. Aster had got used to the feeling of hunger as every time he entered the arena his body gained that unique feather like feeling that only Zero G gave you. Quickly he bent down and flicked the switch on his trainers. Immediately, his feet seemed to _stick_ to the floor with no extra difficulty of lifting his legs. The new shoes really had paid off. A quick glance to Rose gave him the comfort he needed as she flashed a quick thumbs up. He turned slowly to see Josh in the middle platform. They both smiled at each other.

"No holding back?"

"No holding back"

A small ball shot from the hoops down range. A quick smirk flew across both faces before they thrust all there might into jumping upwards toward the neutron shaped ball. Aster's hand scraped the balls rings before Josh soared from out of no were and clutched the ball.

"Come and get it"


	5. Chapter 4: Disturbance

Chapter 4- Disturbance

"Man, what a game! I thought I had you for sure then!"

Josh gasped and spluttered, sweat dripping mercilessly from his forehead onto his white tank top. His muscles glistened in the light, highlighting every curve and tendon. No wonder the girls went for him. He's a tank.

"Yeah almost, you shouldn't have spent the semester lifting weights, that muscles' slowed you down, you little fatty…"

"Oh really! You, me right now!"

"Nah, id rather _live_ past today thank you…"

"That's what I thought, come on, let's hit the showers"

"What's the showers ever done to you"

Now, Aster was renowned for his poor jokes, he'd been doing it for years. So naturally, there was no surprise reaction of the sad, sad joke. Josh rushed into the shower furthest to the left as it was the only one left with a controllable heat dial. Aster strolled over to the next cubicle but decided to skip one and choose the next block, for the simple reason of the previous shower session, when Aster had beat Josh at ZGB, he had flung wet toilet paper over the side of his cubicle at Aster, covering him in shredded white slush, eliminating the entire point of showering. _Not this time_ he thought smirking. Wincing he turned on the dial expecting freezing cold water to come descending onto his skin only to fall effortlessly into the drain. Pleasant, warm water cascaded down his skin, washing away the, sweat, the tension and the trouble. He heard a faint splat as a white blob flew over into the cubicle between aster and Josh. And another. And another. He then saw the top of his head top up over the wall, an expression of confusion and disappointment flooded his face.

"You sneaky little bugger! I'll get you later"

_I bet you will_

Finally fully washed and clear of white paper, Aster stepped from the soaking shower cubicle and grabbed his towel from the hook opposite. A colourful, fluorescent pink. The washing wasn't done this morning thus leaving not much colour choice. Vigorous scrubbing followed as he rubbed the towel violently around his head causing a huge bush of hair to form. It looked like as if an Earth Yak had had been electrocuted. He looked in the mirror. Not exactly the look he was going for. He shook his head, causing slight dizziness, before the world slowly started to settle back down and everything appeared natural again. This included his hair which now sat flat (but not bad flat) upon his head. _It'll do_. After quickly wiping the towel across the rest of his body, he wrapped it firmly around his waist. _Shouldn't fall._ Unfortunately, he had to cross the main hallway to get to the changing rooms, maybe one day they will sort out this ridiculous setup. _Don't be there, don't be there…aww great_ As he went to cross the empty hallway, outside stood rose, presumably waiting for her friends, reading a book. _Good, this is good. Just don't look up. _He crept slowly and quietly up the hallway. The silent steps were quit enough to succeed evasion. He was just about to dash into the changing room before his worst nightmare occurred.

Josh came sprinting up the hallway from behind him, shouting and wailing like a mental patient before yanking at Asters towel and escaping into the changing room. It fell. It would have been fine, but the shouting and wailing attracted a certain person's attention. _I'm gunna kill you_. Josh disappeared and left Aster with his trousers down, Rose staring and a very, very awkward silence. She put a hand over her mouth and laughed.

_Damn! Play it cool_

"My bad, guess I didn't "Josh proof" it. Well, lucky it was a hot shower"

"Well, I don't know what to say, we could've done this some were more private" she joked

_Wow! She's playing along. Sweet!_

"Curse my impatience" he laughed, swinging his hand below his waist before adopting a more relaxed stance. "Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

She bit her lip. "Maybe we could…"

Aster cursed himself as his mind wandered into some what _"Exotic"_ territory. He hoped the hot blood rush was embarrassment. He looked at her face. Apparently not.

"Oh my..." she giggled.

_O.k. time to go_

"Err, it's been a pleasure, please feel welcome to remove any mental scarring from your mind as soon as I leave"

He pulled up his towel and staggered into the changing room. The door wouldn't open. _No!No! Open dammit!_ Asters heart skipped a beat as he realised that roses gaze still fell upon him and his bum. He swiped the towel from his front and covered his backside. Her laughter only rose. As soon as he did this, the door flew up. The entire G-Ball team saw Aster at his finest. There stood josh at the back. The entire room burst out in laughter. Several calls of "Aster put it away" and "Going commando eh?" Josh, now fully dressed, flung Aster his spare towel. "Nice, Aster, very nice, I think the team have seen enough balls today…" The room laughed harder, a few were in tears. _Fuck it..._ He discarded both towels at Josh and walked calmly to his clothes. Louder outbursts of disgust caused the team as they flooded out of the room as fast as their tired little legs could carry them.

Only josh remained.

"Smooth Aster, real smooth. How did your convocation go with Rose?"

As Aster started to speak, he was cut off.

"Well, I don't need to know, nor do the team; the doors are thin enough to allow for even the smallest eavesdropping"

"Screw you josh!"

"I know you want to but it seems you're already taken from what we hear. Now get changed use some of that aftershave beside your clothes and go get Rose."

Before he could reply, josh was out the door and down the hall.

_At least it broke the ice, well…melted it…_


	6. Chapter 5: Divine Intervention

Chapter 5: Divine intervention

Not a few hours later Aster had joined John at the dinner table surrounded by others who sought a good meal after a hard days work. Aster had attempted to go after Rose but alas she evaded him and slipped once again beneath his radar. The lighting left the room feeling enclosed, boring and metallic. The frequent shimmers of light, given off by the repetitive use of sheet metal engulfing the mess hall. The team had no sooner forgotten the shower incident than they would a ship crashing in to the Ishimura. This one would be with him for a while. Embarrassment, he felt, had begun to sink in and embarrassment, he hoped, was not showing. Today's meal no more appetising than the last. The usual gunk of blue and green and brown all squish squashed and mashed together. Space food man. What he would give for a good meat sandwich. His mouth started to slaver at the thought of such a treat. This feeling was quickly washed away as he felt the back of his neck perk up. He turned his head slowly only to fling it savagely back as he realised Rose staring in his direction. Her gaze trespassing in his aura, however welcome. Suddenly, his head began to pound, throb even, with an invading force, far beyond his mental capacity of control. It hurt. Oh god it hurt. He raised a hand sharply to his temples rubbing in a circular motion, trying to stimulate the pain, even a reduction would do. His dreams were returning. The monsters. The darkness. The realism of them. It no longer felt like a dream. It felt… real. The creatures were as real as john from across the table- who had just noticed Asters predicament despite having a face full of food- and the feeling of fear was as real as the feeling he felt so desperately for Rose. He closed his eyes and shook his head violently, desperately trying to rid himself of his illusions. To no avail. Blackout.

Aster wondered aimlessly about the darkness, stumbling and staggering everywhere, uncertain of his footing or his whereabouts. A light began to illuminate slowly toward him, glowing brighter and brighter. He later discovered it was a girl. A much to familiar girl. As she approached him, he felt his heart catch in his throat. Her hair red, her face white. Her lips red. He felt his nerves rise dramatically. Rose.

"_Aster, why cant you just tell me. Just talk to me. Please Aster, I want to hold you in my arms…"_

As she said this, asters feet no longer remained his own. They started to move. Slide even. He tried to the best of his ability to hold them back, to turn and run but they would listen. The thing that scared Aster even more is the lack of _want _to run. He wanted to hug her, to rap his arms around her and hold her as he never had the chance to. He wanted to go to her. As soon as he was in reach, she spread her arms for him to enter. Her head fell on his shoulders, and she embraced him and he her. Her arms felt strong, her hair smelled nice. Her spotted her hair.

"_I see you've made a change…its nice"_

"_Of course I changed, we'll all change, for you"_

A rancid smell hit Asters nostrils as an odour rose his senses to alert. Rotting meat? He looked down. Rose's back had become hunched and her hair even redder than before. His arm around her waist grew warm and sticky. He looked at it over he shoulder. Blood. It ran thick from her hair covering his arm in the vicious, sticky fluid. He looked at her as her grip loosened by not reality. He looked at her face. It no longer resembled a human head. It was humanoid but not human. It had been disfigured, deformed and twisted. Her jaw hung loosely about her shoulder, clinging on by only a strand of skin, bouncing with frailty. A hole remained yet somehow, words were audible.

"_What's the matter, don't want to kiss me anymore? I've seen the thoughts that run through your head, you can't hide anything from me."_

She thrust her head onto his shoulder and her felt, despite only having one set of teeth, a ripping and tearing of his flesh, accompanied only by the bursting of viens causing Rose's head to be bathed in a shower of red. She held him closer, and closer. He barly felt it. Bone like scythes erupted from her palms, piercing his back, puncturing his lungs, his heart; however death did not come instantly. He was left feeling every inch of pain. The blades protruded from his stomach. He cried out in pain as he felt them twist impossibly 180 degrees, before being wrenched apart, tearing his body open, leaving only his spine between his pecks and his legs. Not to worry though. She still held him, keeping him going. Red spots started to dance in his eyes as he felt his body finally begin to go limp and die.


End file.
